


Perfect Kiss

by LordofLezzies



Series: How Derek Found Out [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: Set after 4x14 Meredith and Mark discuss Addison Inspired by Yellowcard's Back Home





	

If you had one chance to win Addison back what would you do?” Mark Sloan had not expected that question when Meredith Grey had sat down next to him at the bar.

“If my relationship with Addison were a cat, it would have used up all of its nine lives.” His response was surprising even to himself, he hadn’t expected to sound so bitter about it either. “Why are you even asking me this?”

“Because you’re a whore, but you felt something for Addison, you loved her didn’t you? She was different.”

“She’s special, perfect even, in her own way,” He said with a sigh. “She’s always so confident on the outside, but she has her insecurities. I tried to hate her, tried to say I wasn’t the asshole that seduced his best friend’s wife, and maybe I wasn’t that asshole, but what happened between us, that was my fault.” He paused and downed his almost full scotch in a single gulp. “The night Derek found us, she told him it just happened, that I was there, and I think that was what happened, I was there, but I shouldn’t have, she was crying, she had a bag packed, said Derek didn’t love her anymore, she just wanted to feel loved, and I took advantage of her when she was vulnerable, when she was at her worst. I told her I loved her, and it just happened. When she was falling apart crying, she was so human, but still so perfect, you can’t hate her.”

“I know, I tried, I hurt her, I never meant to hurt her,” Meredith whispered.

“Neither did I, but as it has been pointed out to me, I’m a whore and I’ll always be a whore, I couldn’t even change for her. I told her I loved her. I think it was like Yang with Burke, I loved her the best that I could, but it wasn’t what she wanted, what she needed, and I cheated and I hurt her.” He sounded remorseful, as if he might cry, but he sniffled, took a deep shaky breath, swallowed hard and rubbed his eyes muttering something about allergies as he did so, and Meredith let him have that white lie.

“We kissed,” Meredith said, causing Mark to turn and face her fully. “After the wedding didn’t happen, we kissed, and it was the best kiss I’ve ever had, it was like the world stopped, and it was just the two of us. And then I went on Cristina’s honeymoon and she was gone when we got back. When she came back, she made it very clear that it was just a kiss, it didn’t mean anything. If it was just a kiss then why can’t I stop thinking about it, about her? I’ve dreamt about her almost every night since we kissed, and every night since she left again. Sometimes they’re erotic,” Mark was back, he had dirty in his eyes when he interrupted her.

“You have erotic dreams about Addison?” And there was a dirty little grin to go with it. “That’s hot,” He was about to make a threesome comment, or ask to watch but this time he was cut off by Meredith.

“Get the dirty out of your eyes Mark Sloan!” The dirty was staying in his eyes, thoughts of Addison and Meredith in bed together were too delicious to just forget about, he zoned out while she told him to stop thinking about threesomes, but he was drawn back in when she mentioned Derek. “It’s so wrong that the whole time I was with Derek I was thinking about her, I’ve never even been with a woman, but that kiss, and I don’t even care about the sex, the dreams, she’s mostly just there and we’re together and nothing else matters, it feels so right, so perfect, and I can pretend that she’ll be with me when I wake up, I won’t be alone, and then I wake up and the fantasy is ruined. Waking up alone feels so wrong. How can a single kiss do this to me?” 

“A good kiss will make you crazy, but a perfect kiss, she’s thinking about it too, she just doesn’t want to get hurt.”

“Mark give me your phone,” He looked at her curiously, but handed it over. Meredith wasted no time in asking Joe for a shot of liquid courage, which he quickly delivered. She downed the shot and hit the call button when she found Addison’s name in Mark’s contacts. She got the redhead’s voicemail. “Four months ago we shared the best, most perfect kiss, and I know I don’t have much to offer you, I stole your ex-husband, I have more issues than National Geographic, I work 100 hour weeks as a surgery hungry resident, and I’m paid poorly for the pleasure, and I live in Seattle, but I can’t stop thinking about you, and my world feels so wrong when you’re not in it, so please come back Addie.” It took three days, but Meredith got a response from the redhead. Monday morning saw Bailey handing out weekly assignments and she told Grey she was with the new OB Attending.

“Addison? What are you doing here?” Derek asked as he spotted his ex-wife.

“I couldn’t stay away, I signed a new contract this morning.”

“Addison?” This time it was Meredith saying her name in the form of a question. “You’re here,” She whispered in disbelief. The redhead simply nodded and smiled at the blonde.

“I’m sorry about last week,” She began, “I just, I didn’t think, but then I got your message and Mark said you were serious. I left the sun for Seattle all because of a kiss and I need to confirm that I made the right decision, so you better kiss me again.” Meredith didn’t need to be told twice, and much to Derek’s surprise and the surprise of several nurses and OB residents, Meredith invaded the redhead’s personal space and placed her joint hands on her head as she pulled her in for a kiss. When they finally parted Addison whispered, “I think that one was better than the first.” They stayed there in one another’s embrace for a few more moments, not caring about the staring.


End file.
